Axonn
Axonn was once an arbitrator long before the coming of the Toa, but later pledged to protect the Kanohi Ignika. History Early Life Axonn was formerly one of the greatest warriors in the Matoran Universe. After the Hand of Artakha broke up, Axonn had no purpose any more and resorted to conquest. He destroyed whole cities with his axe and his name struck fear into the residents of the far southern lands until the Order of Mata Nui eventually persuaded him to change his causes. Eventually, Axonn became a well-trusted member of the Order and was stationed on Voya Nui to guard the Ignika. Voya Nui He and Brutaka resided in the western mountains of Voya Nui and the continent it once was joined to for thousands of years. They were the first line of defense for the Kanohi Ignika, protecting the mask and the Matoran who lived on their island. Until the Piraka arrived on Voya Nui, Kazi was the only Matoran who was aware of Axonn's existence. After the Toa Inika descended into the Cord, many of the Voya Nui Matoran (particularly Garan) wanted to follow them to see if Mahri Nui still existed, but Axonn had insisted that they stay until the Inika return. After its fight with the Kardas Dragon, the Tahtorak began to threaten the Matoran village. So Axonn summoned Botar back to Voya Nui. Showing a wicked sense of humor, Botar teleported the giant reptilian Rahi to the island of Xia where it began to rampage. When the Toa Mahri led the Matoran of Mahri Nui into the tunnels of the Cord, Axonn helped defeat the mutated Piraka with an energy blast and guided the Toa Mahri to the Toa Terrain Crawler, a giant Rahi that Axonn had modified to serve as a transport vehicle. He led the Matoran of Voya Nui down in the Nui Caves and when the Cord was severed, they were returned to the Southern Continent. Destiny War Axonn soon got a message from Krakua and a member from Botar's Species who informed him of the upcoming war. He then met up with Brutaka again. Together they traveled to Zakaz, hoping to form an alliance with the Skakdi. The Skakdi however, attacked in an army and Brutaka pretended to surrender.They then met Nektann who agreed to help. Axonn and Brutaka soon found a hidden chamber and in it was a pool of liquid from which the Makuta species was created. Before they could do anything the antidermis attacked them and pulled them into the pool. Axonn was then saved by Brutaka who was strangley affected by it. Brutaka informed Axonn on going to a unnamed location, and teleported them to a place under the Coliseum, where Miserix, Zaktan, the six Toa Hagah, Keetongu, and Helryx were. After Axonn informed them of their recent adventure, Teridax revealed himself and destroyed Brutaka's mask to stop them from leaving. He then transformed Miserix into a picture. Teridax then teleported Axonn, Brutaka and Keetongu to the southern islands. Reign of Shadows Axonn found himself in a wasteland. He heard Brutaka screaming and ran to find him, but eventually he discovered he was running in circles, and weeks had passed so it made no logical sense that Brutaka was still screaming. Then the world started to crack into pieces and Axonn realized that he was simply in an illusion. When he came out of it, he discovered himself on a tranquil beach on a southern island. He wondered if his Kanohi Rode had been responsible for him escaping the illusion, and then vowed to get back to Metru Nui and kill Teridax even if it would cost him his life. Axonn and Brutaka then made it back to Metru Nui and they along with Miserix, Helryx, Tuyet, and Tren Krom began discussing the fate of Matoran Universe. Helryx and Miserix wanted Teridax stopped at all cost with Helryx ordering Axonn and Brutaka. Brutaka however disagreed forcing the six to split into two sides with Axonn joining Helryx and Miserix's reasoning. The two sides then battled briefly until Artakha appeared to stop them. However, this caught the attention of Makuta Teridax and he teleported them into orbit around the Matoran Universe. Luckily, a dimensional vortex opened which transported him and his group to Bota Magna where they met Vezon and the Great Being that was cursed by the Ignika. Powers and Equipment Axonn was a very powerful being. The full list of his powers isn't known, but here is a list of what power he is known to possess. *He possessed tremendous strength, greater than that of Brutaka and rivaling that of a Makuta. He has been known to get stronger in an intense emotional state. *Small healing powers. He was able to completely cure Toa Gali of madness with a touch of his hand. *He was nearly unstoppable when enraged. *He could unleash very powerful blasts of energy from his hands, or focus it through his axe. *His mind was shielded from mental powers such as Kongu's Kanohi Suletu and Hakann's mental blasts. *He could also create a weaker electrical blast. *He could create stasis fields, freezing objects in time and space. He harnessed this ability in a Zamor Sphere once, in order to "defeat" the Kardas Dragon. *He wore the Kanohi Rode, the Great Mask of Truth, which allowed him to see through any trickery. It also allowed him to see Matoro in his spirit form. Greg Farshtey has guessed that the Rode could allow the wearer to "see" a being using the Kanohi Huna, Mask of Concealment. He wore heavy armor and carried a Giant Axe as a weapon. This axe could slice through hard rock and fire energy from its point. The axe was also able to return to Axonn, like a boomerang, when thrown. Set Information *Axonn's set contained 196 pieces. *Axonn's set number was 8733. Trivia *In The Kingdom, Axonn confiscated Takanuva's Staff of Light. *Axonn was an enemy and boss in Bionicle Heroes. This is non-canon, as in the storyline he was an ally of the Toa Inika.